frostyfireshungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorcan Estrelle
Lorcan Estrelle is the male tribute from District 1 who was reaped for the 21st Hunger Games. Biography Lorcan's older brother, Artus, volunteered for the 16th Hunger Games. Before the latter went to the Capitol, he gave the former a wristwatch as a gift. Although he was one of the most prestigious students at the Career Academy, he was killed via arrow through his trachea. He only survived three days in the arena. Artus' demise completely shattered Lorcan. He dropped out of the Career Academy, slept in his parents' bedroom for weeks, and only left the house to attend his brother's funeral. Lorcan often visits his brother's cemetery, especially around the Hunger Games season. Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games Lorcan was eligibile for the 21st Hunger Games because his brother participated in the 16th Hunger Games. A Sacrifice Before the reaping, Lorcan visited his brother's tombstone in the Capitol-sponsored graveyard for Hunger Games' victims. He recollected on Artus' death, and he commented on how its five-year anniversity is on the same day the 21st Hunger Games begin. At the reaping, Athénaïs Saralee served her second year as the district escort. She allowed Mayor Penleigh to retell the history of Panem and recite the Second Treaty of Treason before selecting the District One tributes. When Veira and her sister volunteered, he was surprised when Athénaïs selected the former, as typically the older person is picked. However, he excused this because this was her first time having two simultaneous volunteers. Afterwards, Athénaïs selected Lorcan as the male representative for the district, much to his dismay. Different Worlds Lorcan is indirectly mentioned by Honoria during her point of view. The latter describes District One as having "a tendency to produce some of the most attractive tributes." Betrayed by Clothes Coming Soon . . . '' Tribute Stats General *'Placing:' *'Days in Arena: ' *'Kills:' *'Alliance:' **Veira Faustus **Xolani Satine **Honoria Brantlie (until second day of training) **Tycho Searling **Mayuri Odelle **Taneli Masarie *'Token:' Artus' wristwatch Strengths ''Coming Soon . . . '' Weaknesses *'Fighting.' *'Negative mentality.' Storylines *'His brother's death.' Since his brother's demise, Lorcan has been struggling to retain his previous blissful state. His bleak outlook on life led him to quit the Career Academy, and he's been noticed by a few tributes for being a "useless" Career. Personality *'Depressed.' Since his brother's demise, Lorcan has stopped caring about a lot of his former pleasures. As such, he quit from the Career Academy, stopped watching the Hunger Games, and spends a great deal of time at the cemetery. *'Distrustful.' Out of all the Careers, he seems to be the least involved, as he expects them to turn on one another in the arena. He only seems to be close with Veira, although the two are merely shown to have a single conversation. It is heavily implied that this is a result of his brother's death, but it is unknown why. *'Minor symptoms of PTSD.' Although this is not directly stated, it is heavily applied that he suffers from PTSD. This is displayed in "A Sacrifice" as he vividly recollects his brother's death. Relationships *'Artus Estrelle (brother).' Lorcan and his brother had a close relationship before the latter's death in the 16th Hunger Games. In "Introductions," Lorcan claimed that he "stopped being a brother" once Artus demise, which caused him to be very distressed. It is heavily implied that he suffers PTSD after losing his brother in the arena. *'Veira Faustus (district partner, ally, close friend).' *'Xolani Satine (ally, acquaintance).' *'Honoria Brantlie (former ally, acquaintance).' *'Tycho Searling (ally, acquaintance).' *'Mayuri Odelle (ally, acquaintance).' *'Taneli Masarie (ally, acquaintaince).''' Trivia *In the initial notes, he is defined as a "supporting character." *In "A Sacrifice," Lorcan implies that he is the only one that visits the fallen tributes' cemetery in District One. *He was the only tribute of the Career alliance to be unwillingly selected for the 21st Hunger Games. (Although Mayuri was also reaped, she decided to refuse any volunteers.) Category:Tributes in the 21st Hunger Games Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive